


Sun Kissed

by Mean_Pudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean_Pudding/pseuds/Mean_Pudding
Summary: “It’s good to see you again,”Hinata smiled his signature grin. Kageyama blushed, turning his head away, his stoic face transforming into soft scowl. While he expected Hinata to be here at the first meeting of Japan’s National team, he just wasn’t expecting him.In which Kageyama and Hinata reunite as professionals.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Mean_Pudding here. Not really sure why I made that my username, although it sounded kind of cute. This is my first work here on the sight. I've read Ao3 before, but never took the initiative to actually join lol. I've been reading a lot of of A/B/O pics for whatever reason, quarantine has left me with quite a bit of free time. I decided to try my hand at it while incorporating components I want to see. Unfortunately I don't have anyone to read the chapters before I post, so if anyone catches any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it as quick as I can.

Hinata Shouyo is not the type to back away from a game. Between the sweltering heat on his back during his time in Rio, and the newfound intensity of playing for the MSBY Jackals had conditioned his body to peak endurance. His body was well toned and reliable, pushing forward through every endeavor; and with becoming a member of Japan’s National Team, Hinata promised himself he’d never allow himself to back down from a challenge ever again. 

However, this match in particular challenged that notion. 

His willpower alone could not force his mind to ignore the nausea coming to fruition in his stomach. No matter how much he sweat, his body still hot, as though a single touch from his fingertips could melt the ball as soon as they made contact. Sweat gathered on his nose, eyelids, and chin, and every so often he’d have to wipe his away with his hands just to keep his face dry enough. 

Of course, this did not go unnoticed by his teammates. Every time he’d step just a little too close, his teammates would catch a whiff of him. Alongside his usual smell of soft citrus and vanilla, was a very faint trace of something else entirely, something they just couldn’t seem to pinpoint. Perhaps he had started a new medication, or currently trialling different scent patches? Or perhaps it just happened to be a fluke. 

Kageyama made quick eye contact with the short omega. That’s all it really took for those two to communicate. He’d flash him a glance and would receive acknowledgement in the form of brown hued glare. Not threatening, but expecting. With that, he tossed the ball up, and didn’t look twice before it was already on the other side of the court. He did take a second glance, however, at the subtle stumble of the smaller male as he landed from his jump. 

“Hinata?” He questioned. The omega merely grinned towards him, flashing that familiar cheeky smile. 

“It’s ok.” 

Kageyama merely furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, before returning his focus on the match. He looked forward, studying the players of the other teams. None of them in particular stood out, but he could still not afford distraction. What did stand out however was where the opposite was looking. 

Despite their own desire to focus as well, they to seemed to notice the scent of the omega when came close to the net. With every spike, that citrusy vanilla smell seemed to linger for just a moment, alongside the scent of that ‘something else’. 

“You’re distracting.”

“Isn’t that a good thing bakayama?” Hinata questioned, and although it was laced with insult, seemed relatively innocent. 

“Not when you're distracting our team too!” Kageyama snapped back at him. 

Hinata only tilted his head, unsure as to what he was referring to. 

“Your scent, idiot,” Kageyama huffed. “Everyone can smell you. It’s everywhere.” 

Hinata blushed, looking rather embarrassed. He gave himself a quick sniff, and merely shrugged. He’d been wearing his scent patches, and they were too new to possibly be waning in efficiency. 

“I don’t think I smell.” 

“Well you may not recognize it on yourself,” Kageyama countered. “Are you going in to heat or something soon? I thought you were, quote, ‘on top of that?’” 

“I am!” Hinata shouted back. He leaned slightly towards Kageyama. “You of all people should know that,” He whispered with just a hint of flirtation behind his words. 

“Focus, Boke,” Kageyama blushed, turning away from him. The two broke their quick conversation as soon as they heard the whistle, returning their focus on the game once more. 

—

It was towards the end of the game that Hinata found his confidence in himself weakening. The slight nausea he was able to keep at bay earlier had only become stronger and that same feeling of shakiness and lethargy that plagued was for more prominent than it had been. 

Thankfully, he had still stuck to his promise to deliver results, scoring a few more points for his team. However he was not met with the usually loud, boisterous encouragement he was used to but rather gentle but apprehensive looks from his peers. 

Again, kageyama tossed to him and again, he flew up towards the top of the net. It was amazing really, just how high he could go, as if he were going to launch himself in space and never come back down. 

BAM 

With that signature speed the ball slammed onto the other side of the court, finalizing victory against the other team. Hinata’s own team hollered in celebration, a few congregating together to share pleasantries. 

The crowd cheered for the winning team. Hinata, despite still being full of adrenaline, couldn’t find his usual energy to bounce around as he would’ve done so. 

Ushijima patted his hand gently to Hinata’s shoulder as he passed by, giving a brief glance at the shorter man. His expression, much like his personality, was stoic and gave no hint of what he was thinking. He did not hold his stare long though, as he continued to make his way to the the bench. Hinata watched him as he walked away, before turning to the dark haired alpha beside him. He went to straighten his legs from his position, however he found his steps wobbly and held his breath from just a moment in uncertainty. Kageyama reached forward and provided gentle hands to Hinata’s shoulders. 

“You ok?” He asked. His tone was still as collected as usual, however with a newfound hint of softness. Perhaps it had been something that had come with age, or perhaps it was because of whom he was speaking too. Whatever was the case, Hinata was grateful for it; he wasn’t in any kind of mood of Kageyama’s usual abrasiveness. 

“I must’ve just eaten something bad,” Hinata figured.

“hmpf,” 

“C’mon Kageyama! Everyones waiting by the bench!,” Hinata smiled softly. His earlier grin had softened into an unenthusiastic smirk, as if he no longer had the energy for his cheerful banter. He was on the bench as soon as he could be, taking relief to finally be off his feet. He breathed a deep sigh, head slumped forward. Whatever was happening, he was just glad he’d been able to play the game without incident. If it was a cold, a long sleep on the bus home and a warm meal would lend itself very helpful. With the rush of the match finally dissipating, he figured he would already start feeling better soon. 

Until he didn’t. 

—

It was after the bowing and ‘thank you’s’ with the other team that the team had begun to work their way back to the bus. They continued to walk forward, and thankfully enough fences and tape had kept reporters and photographers away from the already weary team. At that point the sun had already begun to set, leaving orange and purples to highlight the stadium behind them. The breeze coming through had been a blessing, gently blowing away the tension and heat from each player’s body. 

Everyone had been quiet, with just a few mutterings here and there, mostly about how tired said individual was. 

Kageyama looked forward as he wiped cold heat off his forehead. He walked behind Hinata, taking note that the orange haired man had never once turned to speak to him. If anyone had enough energy left to converse if should’ve been him. Rather, he continued walking forward until he was stopped abruptly, bumping into the Hinata, who had come to a full on stop despite being in the middle of line. 

“Hinata?” 

Hinata did not look at him. He wasn’t looking at anyone. He looked unsure has he clutched his stomach and took a deep breath in, moving out of line and beside the edge of the bus. 

“Hina-” Kageyama started, only to be interrupted by the violent sound of the orange haired boy emptying his stomach contents on to the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata and Kageyama reminisce about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here. Didn't really know what to do about the chapter summery.

(A few months prior)

“It’s good to see you again,”

Hinata smiled his signature grin. Kageyama blushed, turning his head away, his stoic face transforming into scowl. While he expected Hinata to be here at the first meeting of Japan’s National team, he just wasn’t expecting _him._

Rio had treated the boy well. While he hadn’t picked up too much of a tan, his skin was still lightly kissed by the sun. It brought the boy’s light freckles forward, and the cute little spots were scattered across his nose and cheeks. While still not especially prominent, they still only added to the omega’s cuteness.

What really seemed to have changed though, was the boy’s body. Whilst still small and toned, the omega’s hips had widened. Kageyama couldn’t help but sneak glances at him while the boy laughed and conversed with with his new teammates.

Today had been the first practice for the national team. No time had been wasted in jumping into practice. Hinata, in his usual practice, was boundless in his energy. However, it was evident his skills had been sharpened to precision, and any issue in receives and techniques was a thing of the past.

—

The new teammates had gone out together that night to the local restaurant just a few blocks away from where they had been practicing. The lights of Tokyo had been bright, and the puddles left from earlier rainfall reflected light in all directions, further illuminating the city.

The had all piled into the local joint, the servers pulling up some extra tables for the large group. They all sat, Hinata in between Atusmu and Yaku. Hinata and Yaku eagerly jumped into conversation, the two omegas reminiscing about past volleyball endeavors.

Kageyama looked down at his glass as he made small talk with Ushijima. Having played together before there wasn’t much catching up to do, both preferring to speak about the future and current goals with the team.

“Your getting married?!”

Both turned over to Hinata, whose face looked shocked as Yaku revealed a small engagement band on his finger.

“Thats so exciting!” Hinata smiled, him and several other team members flocking to congratulate the brunette omega, “How did that happen?!”

“Well, when I first moved to play for Cheegle Ekaterinburg, Lev moved with me because his modeling agency was in the same city. We started out as roommates, and everything kind of blossomed from there,” Yaku explained bashfully. “We’ve decided to wait to have the wedding until after I’m done here.”

“Cheers, Morisuke!” Members of the team had yelled.

—

Kageyama had stepped out of the bar, looking to cool down from the warmth of the cramped space in the restaurant. He stood outside the building, taking in the fresh air. He looked to the sky, trying to look through the city fog to the stars.

_Married huh?_

“What are you doing Kageyama? Smoking? I never took you to be a smoker.”

Kageyama turned to see Hinata squatting by the side of the restaurant.

“No!” Again, Kageyama couldn’t help but blush. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Too hot,” Hinata grimaced. “At first I thought it was just from the alcohol but I didn’t drink much. I think my heat is coming.”

“How do you know?” Kageyama questioned. “It was pretty warm in there, maybe its all just getting to you-”

“I know my heat, Kageyama.” Hinata retorted. “Everything smells different. Even I smell different. What was it you said I smelled like? Soft citrus with vanilla?” Hinata chuckled, as Kageyama blushed and turned away.

“Boke,”

“Boke? Thats what you said, not me.”

Kageyama turned back to the ginger omega, a soft smile appearing on his face as Hinata laughed gently.

Kageyama reminisced about when Hinata first started getting his heats. They’d been in their second year of high school already, and whilst Hinata was as prepared as _he_ could be, Kageyama was absolutely not. He never actually paid much heed to health class, only remembering what some of the unruly upperclassmen had told him when he was a child. That omegas in heat fell in to an almost animal like, sex crazed state that could only be quelled by the touch of an alpha.

_“You seriously believe that?” Tsukishima had snickered. Him, Kageyama and Yamaguchi had been practicing before the new first years arrived. “Thats just what horny teenagers say to gullible virgins.”_

_“So he's not in any pain?” Kageyama questioned. “What about other alphas? Will he be alright?”_

_Tsukishima’s smirk fell as he realized Kageyama had been completely serious in his ignorance; that meaning him of all people would have to explain it to him._

_“Thats only in adult videos,” The tall blonde huffed. He regretted ever instigating this topic. “He’ll feel a little hot and… aroused for a few days, but no one goes crazy. It’s like catching a cold.”_

_Kageyama’s face looked completely clueless, but he seemed to understand. Practice continued on, and Kageyama’s thoughts were soon back to volleyball._

_Soon Hinata was back and things felt relatively the same. Kageyama continued to set and Hinata spiked, and again they’d practice well into the night, especially with Daichi gone and no longer able to yell at them to leave._

_Kageyama had noticed something different about Hinata. His scent had become much more prominent than it had ever been before. It was pleasant and comforting, he couldn’t help but stop after every set to register it._

_“Bakayama, C’mon!” Hinata wiped the sweat from his face. “Or are you too tired?”_

_“Shut up!” Kageyama shouted. He stood with the ball in his hand for a moment, the gymnasium becoming completely quiet._

_“Are you in heat?”_

_Hinata turned bright red at the question. Kageyama stared in his direction, placing the ball onto the ground. “Why haven’t you started any suppressants yet?”_

_“Well, I’ve only gotten my heats recently.” Hinata looked down toward his feet. “I’ll be starting them soon, but my heats are still irregular. The doctor said they’d become more regular in a few weeks.”_

_Both fell into complete silence once again. After what felt like a few minutes, Kageyama finally cleared his throat._

_“Should I help you?”_

_Hinata could only stare back at him._

_“Well, I’ll start getting ruts sooner or later. And even if they’re regular heats still kinda suck” Kageyama rambled. “And its not like’d we’d be dating or anything and it’d be better so we can focus on volleyball and I heard a bunch of third years talk about finding heat partners and I think it’d-”_

_“Ok”_

_Hinata answered quietly. There was typical embarrassment that came with a proposition such as this one (especially for a virgin), however Hinata did not seem fearful of anything._

_“Ok,” Kageyama repeated. Despite what he had said earlier, he didn’t actually expect the spiker to accept. He wasn’t even completely confident in his own conviction. The two only blushed and looked away from each other, until Hinata finally walked forward and took Kageyama’s hands into his own._

_“Maybe it's not a bad idea.”_

“Do you remember the first time?” Hinata laughed. “It was so awkward. I thought I was going to faint.”

“Well that’s become you kept holding your breath!” Kageyama argued, however a cheeky grin appeared onto his face.

“Well I was nervous because you were so nervous!” Hinata retorted.

A comfortable silence overcame the two as Hinata stood up from where he squatted.

“But you know, it wasn’t bad,” the omega chirped. “Most of the time, it actually felt really good.”

Kageyama thought back to his high school days again. He smirked to himself as he remembered the the sleep away training camp they went to in their third year. Sneaking off into the bath when everyone had gone to sleep that night. While he wouldn’t say it aloud, by that time he was certainly more _educated_ than he had been in his second year.

“You remembering something perverted?” Hinata playfully sneered.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was the reflection of neon bar lights on against the puddles left behind from the rain, but the clumsy atmosphere between the two seemed to turn into something almost romantic. Any awkward had been replaced with an amorous tension between the two.

“Hey Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Wanna do it again?”


End file.
